hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Han/History
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} History Background Not much is known about Roy Han's past, other than he became the President of Giga Corporation after his wife passed away. He became the richest person ins South Korea and achieved fame that made him a celebrity as well as one of the most powerful and influential people in the country. Game Development At some point in the past, Roy Han was creating a game. He wanted to create an RPG game that people could play by connecting their brain signals to a 'dream world'. He saw this as his last challenge as Giga president. As he was sitting in a room and contemplating about the great challenge ahead of him, a blue bird spoke to him and proposed a deal only a guy like Roy Han could afford. As the blue bird was departing, it told Roy Han to come and meet it alone on the second floor of of XXdonald's at 12 AM the next day.Episode 77 Roy Han was clear on what he wanted to do with regards to his game idea, but the lack of technology was holding him back so he wanted to hear what the Blue Bird was going to propose. The next day, he went alone to the designated location at the designated time. He approached the table with a young looking woman asking if she was the blue bird. When the young woman started talking about the free toys that a person could get when they buy food at XXdonald's, Roy Han immediately turned around and began to walk off, thinking to himself that he was out of his mind for ever coming to such a place. The young woman then gave an eerie speech about The Gods and their toys which led Roy Han to infer that she was 'The Witch' that offers something not from the world for a big amount of money that rumours in the industry spoke about. The Witch then took a picture of Roy Han which suddenly transferred his consciousness into the God's Toy and she dimension jumped in with him. She then fused the information in Roy Han's head with the core of The God's Toy to create a world. The core then exploded and gave birth to a new world and Zero, the moderator of the new world. Roy Han's body was then analyzed by Zero and his body was created and he was granted the skill Almighty. Zero was unable to get sufficient data from Reality. The landscape data of the planet was reconstructed, the climate data of the planet was automatically generated to affect the planet and countless tribes and kingdoms were created within it. Zero then took more information from Roy Han's head to record the planet's history and retrieved more data from his dreams. Once the server construction was completed, The Witch then informed Roy Han that the 'new world' is a world where dreams are mediated to keep the consciousness bound and that it is in fact a 'real' world. The Witch then told him to get the money ready as she will be there to collect it soon. Roy Han's consciousness was then logged out and returned to reality and a phone with 'Lucid Adventure' being installed appeared next to him. Three Years Ago Three years ago, Roy Han Soon after Lucid Adventure's creation he invested a lot of Giga's money into The Game development project at the behest of his sons Sam and James but he carried on as he believed it was Giga's future.Episode 75 Due to his deteriorating health, Roy Han gathered his family members together and told them to log into Lucid Adventure that night as he would be making his will in the game. He then fell unconscious and hasn't woken up since. The Doctors said he had three months to live.Episode 9 Roy Han's consciousness is still in Lucid Adventure as his status shows that he's online. The outside world thought he was still healthy because they had him filmed when he was still healthy. At some point before the start of the series, Sword Master split himself into three other characters namely Novelist Han, Alpaca Man and a fourth unidentified character.Episode 100Episode 103 Season 1 Black Magic Dungeon Arc Sword Master visited Yopi's office and asked him to do a few things and then vanished. One of the things asked was for Yopi to give Dark's Party the Grade S Secret Quest on his behalfEpisode 17 as he wanted Dark and his party to level up and get stronger.Episode 13 He also informed Yopi that he would be participating in The Combat Tournament himself, supposedly for fun. Leaf Dungeon Arc Roy Han accompanied by The Antler, met Dark, Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Beuebu on the top floor of Leaf Dungeon. He explained the situation to them that involved Dark's Uncle but had to rush off into a portal because he was being chased by someone.Episode 21 Due to Zero's curse that would have destroyed his core, he cut off his right hand which is currently in Zero's possession.Episode 90 Dark's Birthday Arc After PvP Round Final Arc After Hardcore Leveling Warrior was killed by The Contractor, Roy Han personally stopped his soul from returning to the Real World. He explained that they were in the Subconscious World. Roy Han then listened to Combat God explaining the situation to Hardcore Leveling Warrior, before Hardcore Leveling Warrior chose to return to Lucid Adventure. Roy Han remarked that Hardcore Leveling Warrior is an odd one.Episode 164 After Team Dark won the PvP Round Final, time was stopped round the whole of Lucid Adventure and they reached a hidden ending that Roy Han had created using the last bit of power he had. He encouraged Dark one last time and thanked him before his Sword Master avatar dissappeared and he died in the real world. In the real world, Roy Han passed away at approximately 4 a.m. His funeral only accepted his family members honoring his wishes.Season 2 Episode 17 Legacy Immediately after Roy Han's death, the rules of the Lucid Adventure weakened, which allowed the Gods to fight each other. God of Blessings was killed by God of Death, who turned out to be Zero.Episode 168 Roy Han gave Yopi a spell that allowed the Gods to absorb the power of the users, which aided them in their fight against Zero.Episode 172 The 'Nightmare rule' which Roy Han had buried far beneath Lucid Adventure's system during the development phase was brought back to the surface by Zero, leading to the to the creation of Nightmare Players.Episode 173 Roy Han gave Yopi his fading power in order to aid the Gods against Zero in the form of Last Card. During the final Clash of the Gods, Yopi used his Last Card to summon Roy Han in his Sword Master avatar, and commanded him to kill the Gods, which led to the rewriting of the rules of Lucid Adventure and the divine power of Roy Han, the Gods and Zero being absorbed into Lucid Adventure.Episode 174 After the death of the Gods, Roy Han's will was broadcast throughout the media which caused a lot of controversy. The exact details of his will have not been revealed, but we do know that it was to pass on his position as a CEO to whoever first sees the ending of Lucid Adventure. Video forensics was carried on his will to prove its authenticity. His will lit a fuse, with multiple people vying to be the next chairman of Giga, the company that has served as the foundation of South Korea. References Category:Character Subpages